Foretelling
by Crimson-Fox
Summary: Narutoxover I chased away all the ravens, and than I shouted the words that I must never say out loud. It is a curse upon my people when speaking of our enemies. Kagome is a girl with a certain destiny, living in an ancient time of blood. A girl of power,
1. Chapter 1

Crimson-Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

I know it's been a while since I wrote anything but a lot has happened. So I hope you like the story so far.

please review and tell me if you thing I should continue.

Summery: I chased away all the ravens, and than I shouted the words that I must never say out loud. It is a curse upon my people when speaking of our enemies. Kagome is a girl with a certain destiny, living in an ancient time of blood. A girl of power, stronger than any alive, and as fierce as a demon. Kagome begins to see beyond a life of war...and wonders about the forbidden. And about the words that are never used...

Mercy,

Men,

Love,

Peace.

* * *

_**Foretelling**_

_ My story is not one I wanted to tell._

_ Some stories are born out of misery and ashes and blood and terror. Tell one of those and your mouth may blister. And your dreams may be turned inside out._

**_ I was born out of sorrow, so my mother named me Kagome._**

**_ Mine was a time of blood, when the sky stretched on forever; when one horse became a hundred than a thousand, when I wore my hair in long thick black braids and rode as warrior. Everything I had was given to me by the goddess, and everything that I lost was taken away by her. _**

**_ I lived in a time of fortune, in a world of only women. I was a warrior from the very beginning, before I was born. There was no battle I could not win. And I had something that know one else had, something that caused terror in my enemies, when I came across the steppes. Something no one in the man's world had yet managed to do._**

**_ I rode, communicated with animals._**

**_ In that time I lived without people, "MEN", as I always had. People and men were my enemies, a distant, bitter land that came to try and defeat me, again and again. They called me an Amazonian. They cursed me; in their stories they vowed I was demons whore, that my skin was blue, and that I ate men for breakfast and bewitched an entire race of animals to become not my family but my slaves. They wanted what I had power beauty and my life. They thought women should be worthless, wives and slaves like their own kind._**

**_ I was to strong to ever for being worthless. I gave in to no one, not the east-lands or the city of stone to the west, not the wild northern men form the ice mountains, nor the wonders who came from everywhere, searching for new kingdoms formed from age-old land. They all dreamed of the same thing: my lands would be named after their foolish king. I would belong to them along with my people, walking behind them in the dust. _**

_** But they couldn't defeat us. **_

**_ They came to destroy me, but in the end they always ran form me in fear, thinking I am a fiend---half-women, half-animal, with the courage of both. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson-Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Naruto or The Foretelling.

Summery: I chased away all the ravens, and than shouted the words that I must never say out loud. It is a curse upon my people when speaking of our enemies. Kagome is a girl with a certain destiny, living in an ancient time of blood. A girl of power, stronger than any alive, and as fierce as a demon. Kagome begins to see a life beyond war… and wonders about the forbidden. And about the words that are never used… Mercy,

Men,

Love,

Peace.

* * *

**Foretelling**

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Years have passed since Kagome left the village now known as the Hidden Village of Sound, which was taken over by Orochimaru. Kagome is now seventeen-half and is known among the countries as the Wondering Ninja. Through most think she is a man because few have seen her and the ones that have never live to tell a soul. The only ones to see her and live are the children saved or protected by her, and they have given her the name Celestial Angel or Maiden. **_

**_Kagome was resting in a tree, remembering her time in Sengoku Jidia with the people she believed to be her friends. Sango and Inuyasha betrayed her killing Miroku who was like a brother to her and Shippo who was her adopted pup, they were the only ones who knew the truth about her besides Kirara and Myoga. The only ones to survive the attack were Myoga and Kirara; together they went back to her world (Naruto's World). _**

**_"My Lady" Kagome looked down on her nose, than lifted her hand so Myoga could hop on. "Yes, Myoga what news have you brought for me today" Kagome said softly. "Konoha seems to be having trouble with Orochimaru lately, he marked the Uchiha survivor I think he wants the Uchiha to be his subordinate."" Thank you Myoga, Kirara lets go, to Konoha!" Kagome said as she jumped from the tree and on to the transformed Kirara's back._**

**_When they got to the gates of Konoha, Kagome told Kirara to fly over the gates and let her down. Once she was down Kirara turned into her kitten form and jumped on Kagome shoulder and curled around her neck, the guard ninja's were all stunned. Because before them stood the most beautiful creature they had ever seen. The woman that stood before them had long black hair and sliver highlights that went down to her ankles with all sliver bangs that stopped at her hips; her hair was braided with her sliver bangs out. _**

**_She was wearing a Japanese kimono black with green and gold vines going along the sides and a green sash with black and gold vines with matching slippers. When they looked at her face they gasped for she had the most unique eyes they have ever seen, her right eye was a forest green while the other was an ice blue. Her kimono hugged her curves in all the right places and had long bell like sleeves and had two slits along the lag and went all the to her hips, so she could fight without restraint. Also she carried four swords though she had six, on her hips and two on her back._**

**_The swords she carried were called the Tetsuaiga, Tensuaiga, Sounga, Toukijin, and her twin reverse blades Yin and Yang. "I have come to talk to the person responsible for this village, it is of importance." The ninja's shivered as Kagome's seductive voice sent trimmers through their spines like an oceans calm waves._**

**Naruto's POV**

**_I was walking when I heard someone asked to see grandma. (Grandma Tsunade) When I turned to see who the voice belonged to I saw a woman probable no older than sixteen or seventeen. "I'll take you to see grandma, " I said, when she turned to me I was met with the most amazing eyes I have ever seen._**

**End of Naruto's POV**

**_"Thank you sir, for your help" said as she turned to Naruto. "I am Kagome Higurashi" "Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said as he shook her hand. "Uzumaki-san I thank you for bringing me to the Hokage Tower your one of the few I can call a friend here besides Kirara here and Myoga" said quietly with a smile. "No problem, just call me Naruto and I'm glad I made a new friend" Naruto said._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crimson-Fox**

**Hay everyone, I sorry it took a while for any up dates but I've been taking extra class to be ahead for my first year in school. I got a review not so long a go and the reminded me that I told know one of my stories pairings yet, For those of you that don't know yet the story is a Naruto crossover so logically the parings are going to be from Naruto.**

**(If you have any Ideas feel free to tell and I will take it in to consideration. Thanks!)**

**Pairings:**

**Kagome/Naruto**

**Kagome/Sasuke**

**Kagome/Neji**

**Kagome/Lee**

**Kagome/Shikamaru**

**Kagome/Chouji**

**Kagome/Gaara**

**Kagome/Shino**

**Kagome/Kakashi**

**Kagome/Iruka **

**Kagome/Itachi **


End file.
